Ventura's little girl
by poisenousprincess
Summary: What happens when Jesse Ventura's little girl has grown up and debuts in the WWE and comes face to face with the man that is her idol?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the WWE wrestlers within this story... as much as i wish i did. all other characters are mine.**

Vince McMahon was sat talking with his most influential superstars; Undertaker, Kane, Triple H, Shawn Michaels and John Bradshaw Layfield. He had called the informal meeting that

morning when he got the results of the latest round of drug tests.

" what am I supposed to do whan half of my cruiserweights are on steroids?"

"Pull the attention away from them. Concentrate on everyone else." Paul (Triple H) said evenly.

"Build the tag teams, and train the Divas to actually wrestle!" Mark (taker) Callaway muttered.

A loud knock sounded at Vince's office door and all of the guys stopped and looked at the door as it opened.

IN walked a woman that scared most of them, she was 5'7", curvy with big breasts and she had pure blue eyes. She was also covered from what they could see in tattoos. Dressed in a

black bra and jeans they could see that all of her torso was covered in black and grey ink. Cat wasn't intimidated at all walking into Vince's office half naked when he was in a meeting.

"Vince you have a problem!" A strong Texan accent came out of the woman's mouth and both Mark and Glenn (Kane) couldn't take their eyes off of her.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't work with someone who can't keep their hands off me and doesn't appreciate my tattoos."

"Well I'm sorry Cat but there is no one else who is free and I happen to think you make a great team."

"Who are you with?" Paul Asked and Cat looked at him.

"Lance Fucking Cade!"

"Cat there is no one else." Vince stated again more loudly.

"Well you better find someone because I cannot work with that man. And I'd rather quit then be stuck with that asshole."

The whole time Mark and Glenn had been studying her, Glen nudged his 'brother' and smirked at him.

"What's so wrong with Lance Cade?"

Cat turned to the direction of the deep Texan accent and came face to face with her idol, the Undertaker.

"If I wanted to be groped, poked, prodded, felt-up and asked for a lap dance I would've become a stripper."

"Well Darlin' you're a diva you'd better get used to it!"

Sitting next to him Glenn found it hard not to burst into laughter when he saw the daggers reach her eyes, Mark was prodding her trying to find out what type of temper she had and who would be best suited to be a better partner for her.

"Firstly I'm not a Diva I am a wrestler. Secondly just because I am female don't mean I'm any less worthy to be here than you. I didn't sign up to be part of the tit and ass show!"

Mark could see the daggers coming at him; he'd have to get Glenn to explain it to her later.

"If you've got them why not?"

"Because you ignorant old ass I have more self respect and talent than the others combined. Just because I have curves and tattoos doesn't mean that people can tough me whenever the fuck they want!"

The others were all sat watching with immense interest, wondering why Mark was purposely maker her mad.

"I bet you don't like people touching you just cause you have tats."

"Darlin' no one touches me!"

"Well next time you walk past I'll happily slap you on the ass and see how you feel."

Glenn couldn't help himself any longer and burst into laughter earning himself a glare from Mark.. It had been quite a while sine he'd laughed and hearing this little girl tell Mark off was just the thing. Well she was only little compared to him, she was curvy as hell. He wasn't generally attracted to women with tattoo's but this woman was hot.

"Thanks Darlin' I'll hold you to that."

Cat smiled and turned back to Vince.

"Sorry but there is no one else."

She turned and headed to the door, before she could open it another deep sexy Texan accent spoke up.

"We'll take her with us!"

All eyes looked at Glenn and Mark elbowed him roughly.

"What? If anyone's equipped to deal with tattoo's its his big dead ass, plus the fans would love it. And we get to stick it to Lance Cade, asshole that he is."

"It's up to you Cat. You can have Cade and Jericho or Glenn and Mark, your choice."

They watched as she appeared to be considering her choice.

"Glenn and Mark it is." She smiled "Sorry Deadman you're stuck with me!"

"Sure we'll survive Darlin'"

At that moment the door slammed open and Sara (Mark's ex-wife) stormed in and started yelling at him. Cat could see the anger infest Mark within seconds and decided to save him.

"You're Sara yeah?" the woman's eyes turned to her and looked her up and down.

"Yeah you are?"

"Cat. You're a photographer aren't you?" She asked as she placed herself between Sara and Mark. Sara nodded gently still not taking her eyes off of the younger woman. "Would you be able to help me, I'm doing a photo shoot and the guy is hopeless. Is there anyway you'd do the shoot for me?"

Glenn was watching with amazement and knew that Mark was also.

"Ugh yeah ok. Where is it?"

"Just downstairs, come on I'll show you."

Cat dragged Sara out the door without another word leaving all the guys looking between each other.

"She saved your ass!" Glenn muttered earning himself another elbow in the ribs. "Well she did!"

"Are you sure you want her with you?" John Bradshaw Layfield asked.

"Yeah maybe she'll teach him not to be an ass." Glenn said receiving another glare.

"You don't know who she is, do you?" Paul asked everyone, they all shook their heads except Vince of course.

"That is Ventura's litlle girl."

"She sure grew up ok." Shawn muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into the talent meeting Cat stopped when she saw her dad at one of the front tables. Cringing she sat on the table closes to the door swinging her jean encased

Legs. Unbeknownst to everyone else she'd grown up in this business and at arena's so none of this was new to her. Her dad used to be a World Heavyweight Champion and then a commentator, but strangely it wasn't him that had driven her to become a wrestler. It was Triple H and the Undertaker that's inspired her to be who she was today.

Looking up she noticed her dad watching her and laughing, seeing that she stood up and exited the meeting. Cat had no idea where to go so she went to the ring, but found Glenn and Mark there already. She slid through the ring ropes and climbed up to sit on the turnbuckle, neither man had noticed that she was there until her mobile rang. Pressing the ignore button she looked up to find them almost in front of her.

"You've grown up." Mark stated and Cat just nodded.

"I'm Glenn." He stuck out his hand and she shook it.

"Cat Venture." She smiled at him and then looked at Mark. "Sorry about jess I didn't really know how to get in touch with you at the time."

"Thanks Darlin'" Cat could see the sadness creep into his eyes. She stuck her arm out so he could see the inside of her forearm, there was a pink care bear with the name Jessica Callaway in its stomach. He smiled and looked at her.

"I'm glad you're back little girl." Cat laughed. "What's your daddy say about your tattoo's?"

"He hasn't seen most of them, I tend to stay mostly covered around him."

"There a reason for that?"

"Some things my daddy just shouldn't see." Both men laughed as they lent against the roped. "Why did you provoke me yesterday?"

"Didn't recognize ya! And I wanted to see who you'd suit." He looked a bit sheepish for not recognizing her.

"I've changed just a little since I was 12. Don't worry about not recognizing me."

Just as Mark smiled at her a strong female voice called his name from the stage. All three turned to see Michelle McCool standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Please tell me you have better taste than that!" Cat said and Glenn burst into another fit of laughter.

"I dumped her ass but she' won't get the point and leave me alone." Mark just pretended to ignore Michelle.

"I can't believe it's been ten years since I was here last."

"Little girl you're making me feel old!"

"Deadman you're making me feel young!" He chuckled and then tensed when Michelle entered the ring.

"Mark I was calling you, didn't you hear me! Anyway my mom's invited us to dinner next Thursday."

"Michelle we ain't together anymore."

Cat saw how tense Mark was getting and decided to help out.

"Mark isn't that the night we are going to see Jess?"

Glenn heard that and knew how much Mark meant to this young woman, even he wasn't silly enough to come between Mark and Michelle when they decided to go at it.

"Who the hell is Jess?" Michelle asked seething with anger.

"My daughter." Mark was fuming now, he'd tried to explain about Jessica to Michelle once and she has completely ignored him.

"I never know you had a daughter. What did you ship her off o some boarding school?"

As it left Michelle's mouth Cat sprung down and punched her in the face. Glenn quickly pulled Cat off the screaming Michelle. Mark got very close to Michelle and said.

"Don't come near us again, and don't you dare mention my daughter again. You gave up any chance of knowing that story a long time ago. Now fuck off and stay away!"

Cat watched as Mark stalked off up into the seats of the arena as Michelle ran backstage bleeding profusely. Glenn gave her a hug and kissed her forehead.

"He's not angry at you Cat. Nice punch though, I think you broke her nose."

Cat smiled and watched Mark's retreating back.

"I better go find Vince and explain." Cat said before starting up the ramp while Glenn headed off to find Mark. He found him in the top row of seats of the arena; strangely he looked about ready to cry.

"You ok?"

Mark looked up and nodded.

"Yah I just hate that bitch." He said referring to Michelle.

"She'll be out for a while…" Mark gave him a questioning look. "Cat broke her nose."

Mark burst into deep laughter stunning Glenn, it had been so long since he'd seen his best friend laugh or even truly smile.

"Cat sure has grown up. She used to be scare to come near me but would then chase me til I snapped." He shook his head. "Let's go work out!"

PROMO

Taker and Kane were sat backstage talking before their match, Taker wearing his black leather pants and 'Deadman Inc' wife beater. Neither noticed the woman walk up to them until she cleared her throat.

"I'm Cat, nice to meet you. I know you've got a big match n all u just wanted to say something."

Both had their eyes on her as she stood on her toes and seductively kissed them both on the cheeks. Stepping back she said…

"Good luck!" And walked off, neither Mark nor Glenn spoke but they could hear the fans screaming their approval.

Cat walked into the women's locker room to change her shirt and a group of the women were sat around talking.

"Hey that promo was hot." Nat Neidhart said.

"Thanks Nat!" Cat didn't waste anytime stripping her long sleeve black shirt off and pulling on a white wife beater.

"Takers eyes almost popped out of his face." Melina stated with a giggle.

"Just a promo. What you girls talking about?"  
"You actually." Melina said as Cat took a seat. "Heard you broke Michelle's nose."

"I just punched her and her nose got in the way."

"Your tattoo's are really nice." Katie Lea said.

"Thanks I worked hard on them."

"Never thought I'd meet a woman as covered as Taker or Phil."

The door to the locker room opened and Stephanie McMahon Levesque walked in.

"Cat, my dad wants to speak to you."

Cat got up and followed Stephanie down the corridor to Vince's office. As they walked in her father stood and ended his converdsation with Mark and Glenn. The two hugged and Jesse stepped back to examine the art on his daughter.

"When did you get this covered?"

"It's been a process. I've kind kept them away from you."

"Cat?" Vince asked gaining their attention quickly. "Your first promo went really well I'm impressed."

She smiled as she took a seat.

"What I am not impressed with is you breaking Michelle's nose! Glenn told me what happened and but I would like to hear it from you."

"I was talking to Mark and Glenn and she came down. She wouldn't leave him alone and said something bout Jess so I punched her. Didn't mean to break her nose she just pissed me off!"

"Vince she was just doing what I would've." Mark said eyeing his boss.

"you are on your first strike, two more and I'll suspend you."

Cat nodded and walked out, grabbing her bag she headed to the airport, curling up on the plane with her book and music she didn't notice Katie Lea taker her set til she got a flick on the nose.

"Hey." Cat said. "Thought I'd be alone on this flight."

"Nah I wanted to get home early."

"Same. Wanted to see my puppies before our appearances." Katie sipped her coffee. "You're Jesse Ventura's daughter aren't you?"

"That I am."

"What does he think of your tattoo's?"

"He tolerates them. Not sure if he knows quite how covered u actually am though. He only tends to see my arms."

"I want a tattoo but I'm nervous."

"I can take you with me when I go, they're real nice."

"Cat I would like that."

The two women got to know each other and didn't stop talking for the whole six hour flight. When they arrived In Houston, Cat went straight back to her house and slept.

LOS ANGELES AIRPORT

Mark, Glenn and Jesse were sat waiting for their flight.

"Make sure you look after Cat!"

Mark looked at Jesse and said flatly.

"Do we look like monsters!"

"I'm just saying. Don't take offence."

"Jesse she proved that she can look after herself, but we'll keep an eye out."

:Thanks Glen."


	3. Chapter 3

HOUSTON ARENA – MONDAY 3PM.

Cat was beating the hell out of a punching bag when Mark walked into the arena gym. He went over and grabbed hold of the bag so it was steady for her.

"Hey, You've got a good technique." Cat blushed a little and continued punching.

After a couple of minutes she stopped punching and looked at him.

"Your early." Cat said.

"Yeah I wanted to get a workout before everyone else got here." He followed her to the dumbbells.

"Sorry I beat you."

"s'alright little girl." He picked up the dumbbells a lot heavier than hers and started liftin. "Thanks for helping me with Michelle."

"Looking back it was a pleasure! Why is she such a bitch?"

"She's an only child in a rich southern family." Cat just smirked and said…

"Your point is?"

"You aint nothing like her little girl. Your family are nothing like hers Darlin' you've got respect."

"Thanks old man."

Both of them continued lifting their weights until five minutes had past, putting her dumbbells away Cat noticed the muscles rippling in his arms and felt her mouth

go dry. Quietly she told him

"I'm going to run for a while."

Through the mirrors on the wall Mark watched her run, he could remember vividly when she was a little girl, she was the only one not scared by him. Cat used to try to tickle him and then run off down the hall to her dad. She bore the brunt of his grumpiness at age ten and mostly didn't care about it, his ex-wives and Michelle couldn't deal with it and they were grown women. Mark could see how difficult it must be for her to be who she is and to do what she does. Her dad is the Governor of Minnesota and here she is a wrestler covered in tattoos.

As he put the dumbbells down he caught a glimpse of an American eagle tattoo on her left upper arm and grinned.

"Patriotic little girl." He muttered and dropped to do push ups.

Fifteen minutes later the gym door opened and a whole bunch of the younger guys walked in to do their workouts. Cat stopped running, grabbed her towel and headed to Mark at the chin up bar.

"I'm gonna go and eat now."

Cat found it very hard to concentrate with Mark's huge muscles straining in front of her.

"You going to the cafeteria?"  
"Was thinking I might grab something and sit in the arena." Mark nodded and reached into his pocket of his sweatpants and grabbed out his cell phone. "Give me your number."

"A please generally works old man." Cat grinned and watched him grin back at her, there was something in his eyes that she couldn't read.

"Damn hunny would that work for me too or just the Deadman?" A deep voice asked over her shoulder.

"Randy if I remember correctly the last time you asked a dumb question like that I gave you a black eye."

"Do I know you?" Randy Orton asked after a moment, Cat was still playing with Marks phone.

"Cat Ventura." She looked up at him.

"Little Cat?" She nodded. "Wow you grew up fine!"

"Wish I could say the same for you." was her retort and Mark had to cough to cover his laughter. Cat handed him back his phone and said.

"Catch up later old man."

"She hasn't changed much has she?" Randy asked and Mark just ignored him. His brain was going through every aspect of her wondering how exactly she had changed from the little girl he used to know.

An hour later when Mark had showered and dressed he grabbed his cell phone to call Glenn, sliding it open he noticed that Cat had changed his wallpaper. Instead of being a picture of his Harley, his wallpaper was Cat with her back to Randy and they were both pulling faces. He smiled to himself and called Glenn.

"Where are ya?"

"With Cat in the arena we're laughing at the Diva's" Glen replied.

"I'll grab some food and join ya."

With that he hung up and headed out the door, five minutes later he sat in the seat next to Cat and opened his salad.

"Thanks for the wallpaper little girl." Mark grumbled really close to her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Cat just leaned across and stole chicken out of his salad and laughed at his expression.

"So what you been doing since high school?" Glen asked while watching the Diva's.

"Did a year at art school, got heaps of tats and learnt how to wrestle."

"Art school?" Mark asked with his mouth full of food.

"Yeah I did a course in creative art with a lean towards black and grey."

"Can I see some of your work?" Glen asked.

"Yeah I will bring my portfolio tomorrow for ya."

They watched as Torrie landed hard on her ankle and a piercing scream washed over them.

"How did you know Jessica?" Cat felt Mark tense at the question.

"We went to schoo together. She was my best friend, but umm the accident happened. It was my fault Jess was in that car, I was meant to go but I pulled a muscle wrestling so I got made to stay behind at home. She really wanted to go I gave her my ticked…" Mark could see the guilt creep into her face. "It was supposed to be me that died that night."

Mark and Glen both grabbed her hands and squeezed in a comforting gesture. Mark decided to change the subject.

"What was your first tattoo?"

"My eagle." She pointed to the inner bicep on her left arm. "Then I got my care bear."

"You got an eagle, why?"

"Cause its me. I'm calm and graceful but I'll happily rip your eyes out if you cross me."

When Katie Lea powerbombed Jillian, Cat did a really loud wolf whistle. Katie bowed and waved to them.

"I'm out, see you later on." Cat announced and then got up leaving the two men looking after her.


	4. Chapter 4

PROMO-PPV

Cat was in the women's locker room preparing and stretching for her debut match against Natalya. The door behind her opened silently, and unbeknownst to her the Undertaker walked in. Cat Had no idea and continued with her stretching, he stood directly behind her with a smirk and the fans were going beserk in the background. As she finished her stretching she turned to pick up her towel and got scared to death by him with a gasp she jumped back against the lockers. Taker stepped over the bench as if it wasn't there and pushed her further against the lockers, without even touching her. He looked down into her eyes as she looked up into his a smile spreading across her face. Without breaking eye contact and moving slowly as he could he tilter her chin up and leaned down to kiss where her jaw and throat met. Standing back up to his full height he walked silently back to the door, with his hand on the door handle he looked over his shoulder and in his deepest sexiest Taker voice possible said…

"Good Luck Darlin'"

And then left with the camera's closing in on Cat's smiling face.

"Fuck that was steamy" Katie said as she stepped out of the bathroom where she'd been hiding while they filmed. "Good luck with your match hun."

Cat went out the door and headed to the gorilla position, she was in her own little world and didn't notice her dad or Mark and Glen sat watching her.

When Natalya had finished her entrance Cat moved closer to the curtain, the entire arena went deathly quiet for a few seconds.

"So what I'm still a rock star!" Hit the arena and the entire crowd went berserk as Cat walked down the ramp.

Mark looked across at Jesse and could see the pride in his eyes as he watched his daughter dismantle Nat. The match only lasted five minutes but Natalya never got a look in, it was all Cat. After the pin Cat walked back up the ramp and through the curtain, almost getting knocked over by her dad who grabbed her in a big bear hug.

Natalya finally made it backstage a moment later and the two women hugged and whispered for what seemed like forever. Letting go Cat smiled at Mark before taking off to the locker room.

"You have to teach me some of those moves." Katie said as Cat pulled her bra on.

"Sure." Cat dressed in tight flare jeans, a black wife beater and boots. Pulling out her ringing phone she saw it was Mark.

"Hey old man."

"Little girl you better get to the cafeteria your daddy is telling stories!"

"Well stop him then." Cat was halfway out the door with Nat and Katie as she spoke.

"I tried he don't listen."

"Okay well we'll be there in a min." Before she could hang up Mark got one last comment in.

"I'm proud of ya little girl!" He then hung up, as she walked through the cafeteria doors, her dad was sat at a table with Vince, Paul, Steph, Mark, Glen, John, Shane and Marissa his wife.

"Why are you telling stories?"

"Because I am proud of you. Why ain't I allowed to?" Jesse answered.

"Well that all depends on the stories. Nothing embarrassing I hope." Katie handed Cat a bottle of water and stood next to her.

"I was just saying how you kicked Sara in the shins because she looked at you funny."

"Bitch deserved it!" Cat noticed the grin on Marks face. "Gotta go, later!" Cat and the women turned and left.

MAIN EVENT – UNDERTAKER AND KANE VS. CHUCK PALUMBO AND EDGE.

Taker was in the ring beating the hell out of Edge when suddenly the crowd went dead quiet. Edge stopped in his tracks also watching behind Mark. He slowly turned around and stared at the gun pointed at his throat. Holding the gun was a very upset Michelle McCool, everything in the entire arena stopped at that moment.

All the women backstage watched as Cat, Natalya and Katie Lea sprinted to the gorilla position. They were stopped at the curtain by a group of security guards; Cat looked at the worried faces all watching the screen and knew that she needed to get out there. Knowing that there was no way of getting out there this way she took off around the other way and got out into the fans. She managed to sneak through the crowd behind Michelle; all the guys except Mark were watching her. Michelle was talking angrily to Mark and he was just as angry back, neither of them saw Cat climbing into the ring with the championship belt.

Michelle was yelling at him about him having driven her to this. In one glance Marks whole world stopped, behind Michelle was a very serious looking Cat. He couldn't believe what she was doing. If she got hurt because of this he didn't know what he would do, or how he would cope. And he already knew that Jesse would murder him.

Without knowing he had alerted Michelle and she turned around to face Cat, pointing the gun at her Cats heart. Mark knew he had to do something and just then Glen, Chuck and Adam were by his side. Glen handed a chair to Mark as they watched the situation. All of them could see the protectiveness and anger in Cat's eyes, she was furious.

None of them knew but backstage everyone was going nuts and trying to find ways in which they could help. Jesse was sat staring motionless at the screen, hi eyes closed as he saw Mark start to swing the chair at Michelle's back.


	5. Chapter 5

Mark hit Michelle with the chair as hard as he could, as he connected the entire arena stopped as a single gun shot rang out. Both Michelle and Cat crumpled to the floor. Mark race to Cat and saw blood on her shoulder, Glen, Adam and Chuck were yelling for help, the fans were still in stunned silence. Mark grabbed one of the towels from ringside and held as tight as he could to the wound to try and stop the bleeding, as he lifted her head and shoulders onto his lap. Glen knelt at his side as the paramedics rushed into the ring, Glenn had to literally drag Mark out of the way, and he was white as a ghost and covered in Cats blood.

"Mark let them do their job."

They loaded Cat onto the gurney and wheeled her around the ramp to the ambulance, Jesse climbed in quickly and it sped out of the arena to the hospital. Mark was stood in the ring with his head in his hands; Vince entered the ring and went up to him. Laying his hand gently on Mark's shoulder.

"Katie and Nat have your stuff ad are in the car to drive you both to the hospital, get going!"

Glen followed Mark out of the ring, as they went through the backstage area they were both silent and left alone. As soon as Glen shut the car door Katie sped out of the car park to follow the ambulance.

The four arrived at the emergency room to find Jesse pacing with tears rolling down his cheeks. Natalya stopped him pacing and hugged him, Katie had stayed next to Mark who was shaking.

"What's happening?" Glenn asked.

"She's having emergency surgery, doctor said that she lost a lot of blood."

Mark turned and walked out of the hospital, turning left he couldn't hold it in anymore and vomited all over the lawn. He let the tears fall. He was in a mix of fury and devastation, as he hurled once more he felt a hand rub up and down his back. When he turned around Natalya was stood right there.

"Mark its just shock!"

He nodded and lent against the wall of the hospital, breathing down. He wiped his face and looked down at her.

"She can't fucking down on me, I won't allow it!"

"It will be okay, she's too fucking stubborn to let Michelle win this battle you know that better than anyone Mark."

"I don't understand any of this!" Was all Mark could say, the tears still choking off his voice.

Natalya handed him the jumper that she had gotten out of the car for him and waited for him to put it on.

"Cat is very protective of you she didn't think about it she just went into protective mode Mark."

"I didn't need protecting, and now she's here because of me!"

"Mark security tried to stop her but she still got to you. All she saw was you in danger." He looked at her and half smiled.

"Hard headed little girl."

"Just like her idol ain't she?" They both looked up to see Jesse stood there. "Nat could you give us a minute please?"

She squeezed Mark's arm and headed back inside to Glen and Katie.

"Mark it isn't you fault. She would've gone after Michelle no matter what. Natalya's right though, Cat is incredibly protective of you. Everyone thinks that I am the reason she's here but I'm not you and Paul are."

"But…" Mark started but Jesse stopped him.

"The entire time I was here you were the only one that gave her the time of day. Cat knew that no matter how much you yelled at her it was never her you were angry at. The present you got her for her 16th she still has and loves more than ever. Please don't blame yourself for this, noone know but when Jess died Cat blamed herself so much that she tried to kill herself. I got her to hospital just in time Mark."

The two men were both crying and they embraced before going back into the emergency room, there was now a crowd of about 20 wrestlers in the waiting room. They all let Mark and Jesse pass with ease.

4AM – EMERGENCY ROOM

Mark was pacing back and forth as the other wrestlers were either asleep or talking quietly. Jesse was sat staring into space, a doctor walked through the doors and went to Jesse.

"You're Miss Ventura's father?" He nodded, Mark was still pacing. "Can I speak to you in private." Both men went to the side of the room where it was queit and private. "Your daughter sustained a bullet wound to her shoulder, it went straight in just missing the joint. Although she lost a lot of blood what he did to stem it helped her immensely."

"Thank you, can I see her?" Jesse said with relief. " See that man pacing, he helped her, can you tell him exactly what you just told me please."

The doctor went and told Mark and Jesse waited until he say almost relief on Marks face to go and see Cat. Stepping into the darkened room he saw all the tubes and machines plugged into her and began to cry. The door opened again and his wife Jennifer stepped into her husbands arms and broke down. Minutes passed as they comforted each other, Jennifer looked up at her husband.

"Jesse go and get Mark please."

He nodded, as he entered the waiting room he half smiled at Vince. Mark was sat in the corner with his head down in his hands; Jesse took the seat next to him and waited for a moment.

"Mark?" The eyes of Mark said exactly how he was feeling. "Come and sit with us please."

The two men went down the hall to Cat's room, stepping into the room Mark visibly tensed up at the sight of her. Jennifer hugged him and whispered in his ear when he sat.

"She'd want you here with us."

Both Jesse and Jennifer silently left the room to go and tell Vince what was happening, Mark moved his chair next to her and slowly reached out to hold her hand. She was so cold.

"Stubborn little girl! Why did you go and get yourself shot could have let me protect you."

Mark sat and held her hand and watcher her peacefully for an hour until Jesse came in and sat on her other side. Jesse brushed the hair out of her face and sat back.

"The doctor said that she will be ok. But it will be a long road to recovery."

"Whatever she needs I'll help!"

"I know that. But you need to look after yourself too. Jennifer is bringing us a drink and some sandwiches. We expect you to eat them."

"Yes dad!" Mark grumbled.

"Sorry but I can't have two people to help. Plus Cat would murder me if you got sick!"

Half and hour later the doctors forced the group to go home and sleep. Mark couldn't get to sleep though, he just lay there in his bed at home thinking. He couldn't understand how Cat had gotten under his skin. Two days and she had turned him into this, no matter how hard he tried he could not forgive himself for her getting shot. He'd hit Michelle with the chair making the gun go off. For the first time since his daughter had died Mark cried himself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

11AM HOUSTON GENERAL

Mark quietly entered the room they'd moved Cat into expecting Jesse and Jennifer to be there, but the room was empty apart from her still unconscious and hooked up to the machines. He put the single black rose in a vase next to the bed, he'd remembered that she loved them, well she had used to when she was ten he just hoped that she still did. Sitting in his chair he grabbed the newspaper he had bought at the gift shop, looking at the picture of him holding Cat that covered the front page. As he was reading the bullshit story they'd written, movement caught his eye causing him to look up at her. Cat was trying to move her hand; she was wriggling her fingers a little.

Mark stood and leaned over her, she was trying really hard to open her eyes. He brushed his fingers across her cheek.

"Cat?" He watched as she slowly cracked her lids open. "I'll get the doctor."

Mark went to the door and yelled, "She's waking up!"

He lent over her again and smiled at the hazy expression in her eyes.

"little girl don't do that ever again!" Mark commanded as the doctors pushed him out of the way.

He went out into the car park and called her parents and then Vince to let them know what was going on. Mark sat and drank his coffee outside until they arrived and then got in his car and drove.

8PM – CAT'S ROOM

Jesse was sat next to her bed as Raw came on.

"Why hasn't Mark come back?" Cat was very disappointed that he hadn't come back to visit her.

"Sweetie he's torturing himself over this, just give him time." Jesse knew how much they cared about each other but they were both too stubborn to admit anything.

Cat grabbed her cell phone and typed a short message.

'I'm really proud of you old man xox'

She curled up under the blankets and fell asleep watching her colleagues have a show semi-dedicated to her.

8PM – MARK'S RANCH

Mark was stretched out in his recliner drinking his tenth beer of the day, Raw was just coming on the television. Mark watched as Vince came out and made the announcement about Cat being awake and alright.

He'd begun drinking at lunch time, commiserating with himself about everything that had happened. Mark had decided not to go back to the hospital, he hated the place and every time that he looked at Cat he'd see himself as the cause of her injury. It was his dumb fault for dating someone like Michelle in the first place. As the Diva's came out wearing armbands with C.V. on, his phone vibrated in his pocket.

Seeing it was a message he opened it, never expecting it to say what it did.

'From: Little Girl

I'm really proud of you old man xox'

Throwing his phone onto the coffee table he proceeded to drink himself into oblivion until he passed out in his chair.

"Glen I think you need to go and check on Mark!" Natalya said just after he had answered his cell. "He hasn't been to see her since she woke up and he's not answering the home phone or his cell."

"Alright, I'll head over there. Want to come with me?" He was nervous about asking her that, none of the diva's ever bothered to speak to him, let alone care about him but she'd sat with him practically all-night.

"Sure, umm where do you want to meet?"

"I'll pick you up outside the hotel in ten minutes."

As they hung up both raced around like idiots trying to look good for the other. Ten minutes later they were heading out of Houston to Mark's ranch, both were quiet for most of the ride.

"Thanks for coming with me." Glen said as they pulled up at Mark's gate. He go out and put in the code to open them, they pulled up directly in front of the door. Glen unlocked the door with his key and strode off down the hall to the den where the tv was playing loudly. Mark was still passed out in his recliner and Glen had to slap him around the head to wake him, as Natalya noticed the beer and Jacks bottles empty on the floor surrounding him.

"What the fuck?" He growled as he opened his eyes.

"Get up and showered we're taking you to the hospital." Glen said as he watched Nat cleaning up his best friends mess.

"I'm not going to the hospital I'm going to bed."

"Mark, Cat really wants to see you!" Nat said to him

"Well I don't want to see her." He practically yelled at her as he stomped upstairs.

"Poor Cat!" Natalya said quietly.

"He'll come around, I think it's a bit too close to the memories of Jess."

When they'd cleared up a little they left with Glen dropping Nat back at her hotel before going to the gym.

6PM – CAT'S ROOM

Cat had had a really tough day; she was exhausted in agony, lonely, and very confused about everything that had happened in the past few days. She had non-stop visitors all day and she truly just felt like curling up and crying. Mark hadn't replied nor had he been to see her, and all anyone had told her was he was having a hard time. Michelle was apparently under 24-hour guard at a different hospital. Looking to her left she saw the single black rose, Mark had obviously remembered and brought it for her. Grabbing her cell phone she dialed his number and while she was waiting for his answer she began to softly cry. He wasn't going to answer so she decided to leave him a message anyway.

"Mark, it's Cat. I know you probably hate me right now, for bringing all of this on you. But I'm sorry if I had to do that again I would. I understand that you don't want to speak to me, but please just let me know that you're okay. I'm worried about you."

When she'd finished and hung up her tears were pouring out freely. Jesse stood outside the door and watched his daughter cry herself to sleep.

APRIL 1, 2008 – CAT'S HOUSE

As Wrestle Mania ended Cat felt a twinge in her heart as Mark celebrated his title victory. It had been two and a half months since she got shot and she had not heard from or seen Mark. Glen, Natalya and Katie Lea visited and called as much as they could, even Randy kept checking in to see if there was anything she could do.

Looking down the barrel of another 2-3 months on the sideline, she decided to concentrate on getting her body better and preparing for her long awaited comeback.


	7. Chapter 7

JULY 7, 2008 – WWE HEADQUARTERS

Cat, Natalya and Katie stepped out of the car and headed towards the full roster meeting that Vince had called. Stopping just before the front doors Cat took a huge deep breath, Nat and Katie squeezed her hands. They knew she was extremely nervous, but she looked amazing. Her hair was long and dark brown, her tattoo's had taken on a life of their own, culminating in the huge back piece she now sported. She was wearing tight black jeans, tucked into knee length flat leather boots, a purple baby doll top and a short very stylish leather jacket.

"You alright?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, lets do this."

The trio walked straight through reception, noticing everyone's heads turning their way. As the doors to the elevators shut all three burst into laughter, getting closer to their floor Cat seriously sobered up.

"Hun we are just going to walk through to Steph's office for our meeting okay."

Cat nodded and looked between the two, her eyes sparkling with tears.

"We are with you all the way!"

Reaching the 12th floor, the elevator doors opened into the conference room where every superstar was waiting for Vince to enter. All three women held their heads high, Nat and Katie leading the way with Cat behind. Unexpectedly all of the wrestlers stood and applauded her as they walked through. Nat knew without looking that she was very close to losing it, so she stopped put her arm around Cat's shoulders and rushed her into the corridor. Gaining the corridor Cat burst into tears as Natalya hugged her, Glen joined them in the corridor and held Cat as she cried.

"What are you crying for?" He asked softly.

"I'm happy to be here but they're making a huge deal over nothing."

"Sweetie, you got shot five and a half months ago, to them its huge."

"I just want to forget it, some people have managed to!" Glen knew it was a huge dig at Mark but kept quiet.

"Just be you, be the confident, tattooed Texan that we all love."

"I'm sorry guys." Cat apologised for crying even though she didn't need to.

"Cat you don't need to apologise, I would have been a bigger mess you know. Now go kick some Diva ass!"

Cat was in a private meeting with the McMahons, discussing storylines and how she's doing.

"So how are you feeling Cat?" Linda McMahon asked.

"I'm good, my arm is back to strength and physically I'm at my peak."

"What about mentally?" Stephanie asked, worried about her friend.

"Well I have the odd nightmare, but I'll survive."

"Are you up to having matches?"

"Yes I am. Please let me make a comeback." They all nodded. "but I have to let you know that I got new tattoos. They won't affect only storylines or anything."

"You have a photo shoot in two hours so get downstairs and prepare."

Mark, Glenn, Paul, John and the McMahons were sat having a discussion about upcoming storylines, when the door slammed open. Cat stormed in, covered by a bra and camouflage shorts only, all eyes watched her. Standing directly in front of Vince all the others could see he huge tattoo that now covered her back. Mark was staring at the base of her spine where it said 'Texan Badass' in calligraphy. Above that was the Harley Davidson emblem and a faceless man in a long black trench coat and hat with mist swirling around, it had been turned into one large piece to cover her entire back.

Two seconds later John the company photographer walked in looking none too happy.

"Mr McMahon she is not listening to me!"

"John please be quiet. Cat what happened?"

"I turned up to the photo shoot and he started going off at me. Apparently he wants to Photoshop my tattoo off of my back!"

"Vince they contradict her, she's a gorgeous sexy young woman and she's covered with all this garbage."

"My tattoo's are me and if you don't like them then fuck off." She stood with her hands on her hips. Same as my scar, I am not fucking hiding it. Not for you and not for anyone!"

"John grow up! What tattoo's do you have a problem with?"

"That thing on her back!"

Cat turned to show it to Vince and then turned back to face him.

"It is beautiful Cat. John just take the damn photos and they better look good or you're out of here. Hunny I need to speak to you after about your return match."

"Alright." She followed John out of the room, the guys noticed Mark staring at the spot where she was stood.

As Cat was finishing her photo shoot, one of the new diva's Maryse came in to wait for her turn, Cat could hear her making snide remarks and instantly watned to punch her out. Completely ignoring the French diva went to change and headed to Natalya's apartment where she was staying.

"hey girly." Katie said as she lay on the carpet watching Oprah.

"What's the deal with that Maryse woman?"

"Umm she's Marks new thing." Natalya seemed concerned about telling her.

"She seems like a dumb ass, just his type." Cat crashed onto the sofa. "So, Miss Natalya what is the deal with you and Glenn?"

"We are just friends, but I really like him and I want more. I have no idea if he like me though, he's so quiet." Natalya gushed.

"He watches you and he has conversations with you. Nat he likes you sweetie trust me."

"yes I agree. He does watch you and he kind of puffs his chest out when he sees you." Katie said.

All the girls laughed at Katie's impersonation of Glen puffing out his chest. That night the women all sat around watching movies, talking and drinking beer. They all fell asleep in the lounge room where they lay.


	8. Chapter 8

JULY 10, 2008 – WOMEN'S LOCKER ROOM

Cat was in the bathroom when Maryse and Layla entered discussing their boyfriends.

"How do you do it Mar, you're dating Taker but fucking Lance?"

"A girl has to get what she needs. And mark just doesn't provide that, yes he is great in bed but I don't love him. He doesn't romance me whereas Lance does."

Cat rested her forehead on the wall as she heard the two women leave.

Twenty minutes later Natalya entered and saw the expression on Cat's face.

"She's cheating on Mark!"

"I'm sorry Hun!"

JULY 24, 2008 – SMACKDOWN!

Cat had made her on screen debut the week before when she had gotten in a very real brawl backstage, making Maryse admit that she was cheating on Mark. Now she was walking down the ramp with Natalya to face a very scared looking Maryse in a Hell in a Cell match.

Twenty minutes later Cat climbed down to the floor leaving Maryse in a pool of her own blood, unconscious. The crowd were chanting her name and giving her a standing ovation.

"That was unbelievable!" Vince said as they walked through the curtain.

"Glad you approve." Cat smiled, Maryse was being wheeled to the ambulance as they spoke.

"I understand why you did it. I also remember what today means. He hugged her. "I'd like you at the after party but I understand if you need to be elsewhere."

"Thank you! Would you be able to do a favour for me? He nodded. "I need something given to Mark, if I get it will you give it totem."

"Of course sweetheart, go get dressed and do what you need to."

Cat went and showered and changed into jeans and a tight USAT jumper that Jess had given her. Grabbing her bag she felt around for the little box, making sure she'd gotten all of her stuff Cat took the box Vince and then left the arena. It took her twenty minutes to reach the park where Jess had met her on that last trip, sitting on a bench she looked at the stars.

"Jess I'm sorry. I know I promised to make you dad laugh and smile again but I think I've made things worse. I hope you don'e mind but I'm giving your dad the little box of memories you gave me; he needs it right now. I miss you girly girl. Please give me some sign that I'm not completely fucking everything up."

Cat stood and drove back down into Manhattan stopping to get dinner, as she exited the diner with her takeaway snow started to fall.

"Thank you girly."

TWO HOURS LATER

Cat stepped into the after party wearing tight black jeans; mini stiletto boots a white wife beater and her leather jacket. Heads turned as she walked through the room to the bar and Natalya.

"Jack and coke please." Cat asked the bartender.

"How do you drink that trash?" Nat asked and sipped her cosmopolitan.

"Very easily." Cat replied, feeling Mark behind her. "Goes down like water honestly."

"Hi Mark!" Natalya smiled over Cats shoulder.

"Nat, Glenn." An awkward silence followed, Glenn asked Natalya to dance hoping to help the two out. "Little girl… Ummm can I talk to you in private?"

Cat just nodded and took her drink out onto the balcony, hearing the door shut behind her she figured Mark had followed. Turning she stepped back as he was directly behind her.

"Hi" Cat mumbled taking a sip of her drink.

"Little girl please say you forgive me." He sounded tired and upset.

"Mark I don't really think this is a good place, we're being watched."

He turned and saw the McMahons, Glenn, Nat and Katie watching through the window.

"I know where we can go! Come with me and we can talk privately there."

Mark nodded and followed her around the side of the building to her car. Fifteen minutes later Cat let them both into Natalya's apartment. Grabbing them beers she handed him one and curled up on the sofa next to him.

"I'm sorry Darlin'!"

"I understand that what I did was wrong Mark and it scared you but I couldn't let her hurt you, I don't have it in me. I didn't mean to hurt you." cat started to cry softly as she looked at him. "I already lost Jess I don't think I could cope with losing you too."

"And what makes you think I'd handle losing you?" For some reason foreign to him his eyes were full of tears.

"I'm just a little girl." The look in her eyes as she said it almost broke his heart.

"You aren't just a little girl Cat, nowhere near it." He opened his arms to her hoping she'd hug him, crawling closer Cat settled against him. "I missed you."

"umm why didn't you come and see me?" Mark had laid his arm along the back of the sofa, Cat reached up and pulled it around her shoulders.

"I'm not sure how to explain."

"Mark cut the macho crap and just tell me!" He smiled at her honesty.

"I couldn't stand seeing you like that with all the tubes and stuff, it was all my fault that you were there. It reminded me of that night with Jess, I'm sorry Darlin' I never wanted to hurt ya. Honestly I've spent the better part of five months drunk and not giving a shit about anything."

"Mark that's just dumb."

"I'm sorry Darlin' I was hurt! Jacks and beer is the stupidest fucking pain relief."

"For the record, I forgive you for worrying me sick. But I don't forgive you for dating Maryse, what the fuck were ou thinking?"

"Really don't remember half of it!" Mark smiled sheepishly.

Cat laughed and Mark turned the tv on to catch the start of her match, they laid there in very comfortable silence. Mark felt his phone go off and was surprised to find a text from Nat.

'Her room is next to the bathroom x'

He looked down to find Cat had fallen asleep against him, quietly he picked her up and carried her down the hall. Putting her down on the bed he stood up.

"Mark please stay with me." She muttered sleepily.


	9. Chapter 9

4AM – NATALYA'S APARTMENT

Glenn had just dropped Natalya off when she noticed the tv was on and Cat's bag on the breakfast bar. Turning the tv off she crept down the hallway to Cat's door; it wasn't fully closed so she could kind of see inside. Pushing it open a little further she saw Cat fast asleep in Marks arms, they looked more peaceful than either had in months. Silently closing the door she went and crawled into her own bed praying that Mark and Cat would finally wake up to each other.

8AM – CAT'S BEDROOM

Mark woke to music and a woman singing, moving a little he felt the body stretched out along his own. Opening his eyes Cat was asleep in his arms, he'd finally built up the nerve to explain and she had forgiven him just like that. He laid and watched he sleep with his large tattooed arms wrapped around her small tattooed body. The fact that she had forgiven him last night meant a lot more than anyone other than they would know. Five years since Jess had died, it was the anniversary last night. Cat had given him a little box of trinkets that had belonged to Jess, that was partly why he had gotten up the courage to speak to her again.

He watched as her eyes slowly opened and he brushed the hair out of her face.

"Morning little girl.' He said quietly near her ear, he felt the shiver that ran through her entire body.

"Good morning old man." Mark chuckled. "Thanks for staying with me."

"Pleasure. I needed company as much as you did Darlin'" She nodded and rolled onto her back so that she could see him as they spoke, marks arms stayed around her protectively. "Can I see your scar?"

Cat pulled the strap of her wife beater away so he could see the scar, it wasn't much bigger than the width of his finger. He stared down at it and then looked at her face.

"stop being sorry, please I went in there knowing that she had a gun. Obviously it wasn't my time to go yet!"

"Thank god for that!" He grumbled making her laugh. "With the two weeks off do you guys want to come and stay with me? You, Nat and Katie… Glenn already said yes."

"I'd love to. Nat and Katie I will ask later, Nat will definitely say yes if Glenn will be there."  
"He really likes her."

"She like him a lot but she isn't sure how he feels cause he is so damn quiet and of course she don't believe me when I say that he likes her."

"he'll snap and do something drastic eventually!"

"She thought he'd be as open and vocal as you but she should know better."

"What you mean Darlin""

"You old man are one of a kind, ain't no one like you." She laughed when he pulled a face at her.

"Little girl you are pretty bloody unique yourself, ya know."

A knock sounded at the door and Nat popped her head in.

"Morning I brought you a smoothie Cat, Mark do you want one?"

"What is it?"

"Strawberries, banana, passion fruit and a little chocolate. Hun do you wanna stay at Marks with us and Glenn for a couple of weeks?"

"Sure I'll bring you another smoothie."

Nat disappeared back down the hallway and Cat sat up to drink her smoothie, revealing the bottom of her tattoo to him.

"She'd have loved your tats, she planned to get some before she died."

"Jess actually helped me design the eagle when we were at school." She stood and opened the curtains.

"Your dad told me something and I was wondering if its true or he was trying to make me feel better."

"What!"

"I'm a part of the reason you're here today."

"That's true." She curled up in the armchair in the corner of the room facing him sitting on the bed. "You were my idol, you made it seem like I wasn't just some little brat that was in the way of your fame and fortune. I know you were a grumpy ass but you never took it out on me. I think I've watched every match you have ever wrestled, you were so good. I mean they only have to hear your music and the fans go mental. I want to experience that."

Both of them were quiet for a couple of minutes.

"Thank you Darlin'" He said as he drank the smoothie that Nat had given him. "Means a lot to me."


	10. Chapter 10

AUGUST 11, 2008

Cat pulled her Dodge truck up in front of Marks house, she could see him in the garage bent over a Harley. She really had to admit that he definitely looked good. She grabbed her handbag and headed over to him, dressed in a short skirt and a Deadman t-shirt with flip-flops she felt right at home here. Knowing that he hadn't heard her pull up, she wolf whistled and laughed when he rolled his eyes into his head.

"Sorry I'm really early."

"Your alright little girl, lets grab your stuff out." He led the way to her truck and whistled at it. "Nice truck!"

Cat pulled her bags out and mark took them off of her, following him through the garage. She had to admit that he looked really good in basketball shorts and a 'deadman inc.' jumper, reaching into her carry bag she pulled her University of Texas jumper on. With the snow up north it was getting cold, stepping past Mark through the door her jaw dropped. Mark saw her expression and chuckled.

"I'll show you your room and then I'll give you a tour."

Cat just nodded and followed him upstairs to a beautiful huge room with views over the lake and the whole property. She was dumbfounded, it was as if someone had gotten inside her head and put all of the thoughts into this bedroom. He watched the expressions flit through her face and smiled.

"I guess you approve!"

"Old man its gorgeous, who designed it?"

"I did thankyou. Come see the rest of it."

Mark led her around the house, all up taking an hour to show her his world. The only room he didn't show her was his bedroom, he told her it was across from hers. When they had looked around the house he showed her the garage, expaining each of his bikes to her.

"Glenn will be here tomorrow, same as Katie and Nat"

Cat nodded as she examined his black and silver Harley motorcycle, he just stood back and watched her. She was absolutely stunning and he couldn't get over the fact that he had watched her grow up and now he was having these feeling for her.

"You wanna watch the football with me tonight?" Mark asked.

"Sure."

7AM

Mark woke to a knock at the door, looking down Cat was asleep on the floor in front of the sofa. Quickly rushing to the door he let Glenn and the girls in with a puppy going racing down the hall.

"Sorry its Cats puppy!" Nat explained.

"I know, I bought him for her. Guess she's awake now, come on I'll show you the rooms."

He showed the girls their room; Glenn stayed in his room and then went into the kitchen where Cat was sat on the island bench eating a huge bowl of Captain Crunch.

"Who brought Taker?" She asked getting a funny look.

"I did, thought you might miss him." Katie answered.

Cat nodded and finished her cereal quickly, drinking the leftover mile out of the bowl.

"Can I use your gym?" Cat asked Mark.

Mark nodded and they all watched as she raced upstairs to get changed. Glenn watched his face and saw clear confusion etched all over it.

"I'm gonna workout, show these two round your ranch Deadman!"

Glenn headed down the hall to where the gym was located, while Mark herded the other two outside. Stepping into the gym Glenn went over to Cat at the dumbbells, picking up two 20kg weights he started lifting.

"How you going sweetie?"

"I'm really good red! I got my career and my strength back and my best friends are awesome and Mark is talking to me again."

"That's really good Sweetie. Cat how do you feel about Mark?"

She stopped lifting and looked at him.

"I don't know, how do you feel about Nat?"

"Like her, but not sure about her."

"What do you mean by not sure?"

"Not sure how she thinks of me, none of the diva's have paid me attention before why would she."

"Glenn Hunny, she really really likes you. the other Diva's are just braindead scargs, give her a shot." She put her dumbbells down and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. "You deserve to be happy."


	11. Chapter 11

OUTSIDE

Mark was showing Natalya and Katie Lea around the stables, the two women were gushing over his horses.

"I'm glad that you and Cat are talking again." Natalya announced completely randomly.

"Me too Darlin'" He smiled at her. "I missed her!"

"Trust me she missed you too. Its really hard hearing your best friend cry herself to sleep."

Both women saw the guilt creep into Marks eyes and he turned away from them for a moment until his mask slipped back into place.

"Umm Mark do you think of Cat as a daughter or a friend?" Katie asked quietly.

"Darling if you wanna know something just ask me, I don't play games!"

Katie blushed deep red and began to understand why Cat and Mark got along so well. They were very similar in personality and temperament. Natalya chose to stand up to Marks challenge.

"How do you feel about Cat?"

"She's a sweet little girl, but how I feel ain't any of your business." Mark growled at them and stalked away towards the house.

Cat was laid on her bed drawing when she noticed Mark watching her from the doorway.

"What's wrong old man?"

"What you want for dinner? Don't feel like cooking." She stood up and stretched grabbing her purse. Marks eyes never left her body as he shirt rolled up a little during her stretching.

"Chinese sounds food, what you think?" Cat was pushing past him out the door as she spoke.

"Good, should we take orders?:

"I know what they like. Do you want to drive or should I?"

"I will, you relax." As they walked into the kitchen Mark said loudly, "We're going to get dinner, back in a while." Then ushered Cat into the garage, as he turned on his Ford Truck ACDC blared out the speakers. Mark went to turn it down embarrassed but Cat reached it first and simply turned it down.

"So old man why do I need to relax?"

"Because little girl I said so." Cat grinned and leaned her head back against the head rest.

"Why are you so bossy all the time?" He smiled as he pulled onto the road.

"How I am" She laughed gently and placed her feet on the seat. "Good thing you took your shoes off." Cat jus grinned again. "Why are you so sure of yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're confident as all hell about who you are. Half the women in the WWE would hide if I spoke to them, but you have no worries about being alone with me at all."

"That's cause they don't have brains. Anyone can see what a nice guy you are." Mark chuckled and felt the shiver run through her.

"Little girl, how I am around you aint how I am around anyone else."

"Don't treat me differently I am just like everyone else." Cat frowned.

"No you're not!"

They sat in silence think about what the other had said and what they could possibly be thinking about, they were silent until they reached the restaurant, where Mark won the fight over who was paying for the food. Twenty minutes later they were back on the road and on their way home, when her cell phone rang.

"Hey daddy, I'm staying at Mark's place for two weeks."

"Yes daddy, I'll be careful. Have a good night."

She hung up and slid her phone back into her pocket, turning the music up a little and just enjoying being around Mark. She knew that she would probably never get up the courage to tell him how she felt, but it was times like this that she really appreciated him.

"Daddy wanted to know why I didn't answer my phone at home. He chucked a bit of a sad when I said I was here. Seriously what does he think will happen?"

"He might be worried I'll turn you into a beer drinking, boxing, tattoo loving wrestler!"

Cat laughed and looked at him sincerely.

"Bit late old man, I turned into that five years ago."

He pulled into his driveway and stopped just before the gate, he quickly leaned over to her and pressed a kiss gently on her cheek. Because it was dark neither saw the blush that crossed the others face, both enjoyed the contact and the closeness.

"Thank you for everything little girl, you've got no idea how much you've done for me without knowing it!"

He sat straight up and drove into the garage, Mark noticed that she seemed to be in a stunned silence and had no idea whether it was a good or bad thing. Cat walked through and curled up in one half of Marks recliner; he sat next to her as she passed out the food. As they ate they were trying to explain gridiron to Katie Lea who really was not understanding at all. When Cat finished eating she pulled Taker up onto her lap and laughed silently when he laid half on Mark and half on her.

Less than an hour later Mark saw that Cat had fallen asleep and looked rather uncomfortable, so he gently pulled her against him. She nuzzled against his chest, getting comfortable, before going back into her peaceful sleep.

"She's kinda cute when she's sleeping peacefully." Glenn said receiving a weird look from Mark. "She's cute cause she ain't bitching out."  
"That's true, she's the female version of him." Nat said thumbing to Mark.

"Cat ain't as moody as he is." Glenn muttered.

"You haven't seen her when she's mad. She is a complete bear, its scary to see. But she hides that from you men."

Glenn and Nat were having their own private conversation out loud about them, Mark looked down at the sleeping woman. She was beautiful normally but when she was peaceful that was heightened significantly. Mark kind of felt like a dirty old man for having some of the thoughts that he had been having about her. This little girl had wormed her way under his skin and into his heart, she made him laugh. He dropped a kiss on top of her head and turned back to the gridiron.


	12. Chapter 12

2 NIGHTS LATER – 3AM

Cat couldn't sleep, she'd been tossing and turning for at least an hour. Mark and Glenn had gone to play poker that night and she had heard them return about two hours ago. She didn't know why she couldn 't get to sleep, but she could hear Mark's television going. Getting out of bed she pulled her jumper on and walked across the corridor, knocking quietly she heard him mumble.

"What?"

He sounded angry.

"Ummm its Cat!"

It was quiet for a moment and then the door opened suddenly revealing Mark standing there in just his sweatpants looking down at her.  
"Sorry if I woke you up." She said quietly, he stepped aside so she could come in. she looked adorable in her boxer shorts and 'Deadman Inc.' jumper with her hair all rumpled from laying in bed. Mark watched as she examined his room, without moving, he went back to his bed and sat leaning against the headboard. Cat seemed to be surprised by his room, it was deep red and gold and very classic looking. He watched her for a minute or two.

"You don't like my room more than me do you?"

He patted the spot next to him when she looked his way; Cat walked over and crawled up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Mark you have a gorgeous bedroom."

"Thanks Darlin' knew someone would like it." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her a little bit closer. Her knew that he probably should but he wanted the contact and she was not complaining in anyway. He pulled the blankets up over her legs to try and warm her up. "Why ain't you asleep Darlin'?"

"My brain wouldn't stop thinking." He nodded in response to a question she hadn't even asked. " What about you?"

"was just watching a video of Jess and her mom." Cat looked towards the TV and saw Jess's smiling face; within seconds she could feel the tears building up. Cat wrapped her arms around Marks middle and pressed the play button the remote. They sat there silently watching how happy Jess was, when the video got to prom and Jess dancing with her boyfriend Mark heard a sniffle from Cat. Looking down he saw the tears rolling uncontrollably down her cheeks; he brushed them away softly and smiled at her.

"It's hard without them both." Mark rubbed her shoulder very gently. "Mark I am so sorry, I made you lose her." Cat promptly burst into sobs, Mark pulled her onto his lap and held her tightly even as she tried to get away. He held her tight and rubbed his hands up and down her back.

"Darlin' it ain't you fault! It was her time to go, ain't nothing we can do about it." He kissed her forehead and held her tight while she cried into his chest. "Little girl stop crying." He mumbled against her hair, Mark wondered how everyone else could miss this much sadness in her.

Rubbing his hands up and down Cats back and brushing the hair out of her face, he said.

"Babe you'll make me cry."

Hearing that made her begin to calm down, as the tears stopped rolling she wiped her face on her jumper. Looking sheepishly into his face she blushed a deep shade of red but saw no sign of embarrassment or anger in his eyes, all she saw was that he was also a little teary.

"I'm sorry Mark."

"No reason for you to be sorry Darlin'."

Cat went to move off of Marks lap but he just held her there, his arms staying around her. He had the feeling that if he let her move off of him and lose that personal contact that he really was going to fall apart and all the sorrow would come out. His tears were just staying inside, having her against him and so warm and soft in his arms was keeping his mind away from his daughter.

"Your dad told me how much you blamed yourself and what you tried to do. Little girl it wasn't your fault. There was no way of changing it and if it hadn't happened we wouldn't be who we are."

"But you lost your daughter!" He smiled slightly.

"I did and it almost killed me but it would've killed me a lot more if your dad hadn't gotten you to the hospital when he did."

She rested her cheek against his chest, even through all the sadness he still felt and smelled really good. Cat knew there was no chance of him falling for her so she'd learnt to deal with the one-sided love. He held her still in his arms hoping that she didn't know the effect that she had on him; she was his daughter's best friend. Mark was really confused about what he was feeling, but what he did know was that he didn't want her thinking of him as a dirty old man.

The video kept playing and by the end Cat was asleep against his chest. Turning the TV off he lifted her a little and laid them both down under the covers. Cat shifted closer to his body heat and Mark laid holding her as he fell asleep along with her.


	13. Chapter 13

NEXT MORNING

At 6am Katie went into Cat's room to find out whether or not she wanted to go shopping. All she found was the bed still made and her portfolio laying there. Looking across the hall at Mark's bedroom door, curiosity got the better of her and as quietly as she could took a peak inside. The sight that greeted her warmed her heart. Cat was asleep on mark's chest, and he was holding her tightly against him, making Katie smile. A tap on her shoulder made her almost scream turning to find Glen standing there.

"He'll kill you if he sees you!"

"I couldn't find Cat anywhere, so I thought that I 'd look in his room. I was just having a peak."

Katie felt like a little kid being told off by the principal.

"And did you find her?" Glenn asked quietly.

She nodded and took off down the hall leaving Mark's bedroom door open, Glen looked into the dark bedroom and smiled before closing them off again. He just hoped that Mark would get over feeling like an old man and follow his heart, they both deserved to be happy. Glenn went back down stairs to escort Katie and Natalya on their shopping trip.

8AM – MARK'S ROOM

Cat woke up and wiggled a little and robbed her nose against the soft pad under her face. Opening her eyes she saw that her soft pillow was Mark's bar chest, resting her hand on his chiseled abs. His tattooed arms were wrapped around her waist holding her to him tightly. She smiled, Mark looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Cat began to trace the letters tattooed on his stomach, halfway through his hand grabbed hers and she looked up into sleepy green eyes.

"Sorry" Cat rolled so she was laying on her stomach next to him. 'Didn't mean to wake you up."

"Darling you gotta stop apologizing over nothing." Marks voice was all husky from sleep. "How'd you sleep?"

"Better than I have in forever."

He nodded in agreement and rolled to face her, wincing at the pain in his shoulder. Cat absentmindedly rubbed his shoulder for him.

"Slept well but then someone's fingers woke me up."

"you are such a bear when you wake up? I ain't seeing it!" She laughed when he growled at her.

"Can't be grumpy when you wake up to a beautiful woman." Cat blushed bright red and buried her fave in the pillow. :What'd I embarrass ya?"

"Old man you are incorrigible."

"You bring it out in me little girl." He laughed and watched her.

"Though we'd have been woken u a long time ago."

"Everyone especially Glenn knows that they ain't allowed in here at all." He looked past her out the windows.

"Why am I in here then?" Cat looked at him confused.

"You're special Darlin"."

5PM

Glenn and the girls walked in to find Mark and Cat wrestling each other in his custom built ring. They watched in silence as Cat moonsaulted onto him, Mark caught her in mid-air and gave her the last ride. He stood and got his breath back and by the time he'd stood up straight she'd hand sprung back up. He laughed and stopped moving.

"Alright you win little girl."

"Thanks Mark." She caught sight of Glenn over Marks shoulder. "Hey enjoy your shopping?"

Glenn rolled his eyes and they got out of the ring.

Mark and Glenn were outside cooking the barbecue while the girls did everything else, Glenn was feeling brave enough to ask about Cat.

"So how you going now?" Mark looked at his best friend.

"Better man."

They both went quiet; Glenn knew that Mark wouldn't elaborate unless prodded.

"Do you still watch those movies of Jess?"

"Yeah, I miss her Glenn! Cat blames herself for Jess dying." Mark drank some of his beer, he know that Glenn was trying to get information. Worrying his best friend was not something he liked doing.

"Cat reacts to that how I would as well. If I was supposed to be in that car and my best friend died in it I would be fucking devastated."

Mark nodded as he stared off into space.

"She's a strong women though. I'm amazed that she is how she is though with Jesse as her dad."

"What do you mean?"

"Well with the tattoo's and wrestling and her attitude. I can't see Jesse being all that pleased with how she is. Especially with the beer and tattoo's."

"He ain't that bad is her?" Mark turned the steaks and burgers.

"When she got her eagle he went so mad on her, he grounded her for months. Cat just moved out and did her thing, she started boxing, kept wrestling, got more tats showed Jesse that he wasn't going to dictate her life anymore." Mark finished his beer and grabbed another . "Her and Jesse have had a few major arguments over her influences and choices, he gives in eventually."

"Where did you gain so much insight into their relationship?"

"Natalya and Cat told me while she was rehabbing."

Cat opened the sliding door and joined them grabbing a beer along the way. She stood between them and shivered, Mark pulled her in fron of him so he could block the wind. Glenn watched the two with interest at how they interacted with each other. Mark saw Cat shivering still and wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her back against him.

"Whatcha talking about?" She asked, loving the feel of Mark's body along hers.

"Just you Darlin'."

"What about me?"

"You and your dad arguing mostly!" Glenn said as he flipped the onions.

"Okay I'm going inside where its warm." Mark almost pouted at the loss of contact with her but hid it knowing Glenn would never let him live it down.

Cat went back inside, Glenn grinned as Mark watched her back into the house. Dropping the grin as Mark looked at him.

"Is she worth it?" Glenn mumbled, obviously not quiet enough because Mark turned to him with an angry expression.

"What the fuck does that mean?"

Glenn had never been afraid of Marks temper, but when he was quiet angry that was when Glenn had to be careful.

"Nothing Mark I didn't mean anything bad."

"Then why say anything fucking at all?"

"Why is it such an issue?" Glenn flipped the steak. "How do you really feel about her. And none of this mind your own business bullshit!"

"I feel like a fucking dirty old man."

That one answer covered every question that Glenn had. He looked at his best friends face and saw more emotion than Mark normally showed him.

"You're not a dirty old man, Cat don't have no problem with your age in case you hadn't noticed." They went quiet for a moment.

"I'm too old for her, I fucking looked after her when she was ten."

"Mark she makes you happier than I have seen you in a very long time. Does it matter what other people think?"

"When did you get so fucking wise!" Mark grumbled, her put the steaks and burgers on plates. "I feel like a criminal."

The two men went inside and the five of them quickly devoured the food. After dinner Cat headed into the kitchen to wash up, Mark followed carrying a pile of dishes. Quietly leaving them on the bench he took the empty bottles to the bin outside. Going back into the kitchen he filled the kettle while Cat stacked the dishwasher.

"How you feeling?" he asked softly knowing Cat would understand.

"A bit better, thank you." Mark dropped a kiss on her head. "go save Katie from the lovebirds, I'll be in in a minute."

He nodded and left the room, when Cat had finished cleaning the kitchen she went into the lounge to find the only free seat was with Mark. She settled in the chair and watched, well pretended to watch, what was on tv. Cat's full attention was on the large tattooed man next to her.

She didn't really know what to do about how she felt, she was too young to have any real chance. Mark was after someone mature, beautiful and older than her, what would he do with a 22 year old. Especially on that looked and actes as she does. Cat had never seen Mark with a woman that wasn't hugely athletic, tall and blonde, unfortunately she did not fit that build. Maybe she was just a dumb kid with a crush.


	14. Chapter 14

"Cat we have to go back on tour, all of us." Natalya said pulling her suitcase into the hall. "Vince called, they need us on a plane at 6:30pm."

"Bags not telling Mark." Katie yelled down the hall.

They watched the devious smile creep onto Cat's face turning to Marks door, instead of knocking like she had earlier she walked straight inside. He stood straight and still shirtless to look at her.

"You didn't knock!" he growled.

"Didn't want to. Vince called we've got a 6:30 flight to Nashville, they need us."

"Fine little girl. Might wanna go and pack."

"I'm already living out of my suitcase old man." Cat growled back at him.

"Go make my lunch then!"

"Get fucked!" Cat stomped out and slammed the door leaving Mark smirking and uncomfortable aroused. He'd never seen her mad so decided to test the waters but he'd come off in worse shape.

When he had cleaned up the mess he packed his bags and took them downstairs. Stepping into the kitchen he saw Glenn, Katie and Nat having a private conversation. Cat was sat on top of the bench eating his favorite ice cream straight out of the tub. It was freezing outside and she was eating ice cream. He walked around in front of her and hijacked the spoonful into his mouth, her eyes glued to the spoon and then his tongue as it came out to lick his lips. She wiggles uncomfortably imagining what that tongue could do to her. Looking into Mark's eyes she muttered…

"Asshole!"

Mrk chuckled and grabbed a spoon for himself; Cat held the tub out a little so he could share with her.

"It's ten degrees, why are you eating ice cream?"

"never too cold for ice cream!"

They continued to eat in silence while Glenn watched over the girls heads with a smile. He heard Cat comment on the ice cream, he leaned forward to the girls and said.

"Marks met his perfect match." Natalya gave him a confused look." Those two are each other's ideal partner. Even their eating habits are the same."

Both women nodded and agreed to discuss it later out of their earshot..

When they arrived at the hotel it was complicated figuring out the rooms. Glenn wanted to share with Nat so Cat lost her room; Katie only had a single, which left Mark and Cat to share a double. Walking and holding the door Mark watched as Cat chucked her bags on the nearest bed, then she locked herself in the bathroom. Mark put his stuff down and turned on the tv putting gridiron on. Cat came out and curled up on the sofa next to him, laying her head on his thigh.

"You tired little girl?" She nodded gently and rubbed her arms to keep warm, Mark noticed how cold she looked.

"Sit up." He commanded and was surprised when she did, Mark guided his jumper over her head. Pushing her arms through the jumper was almost a dress on her much smaller frame, but she didn't mind because it was warm and smelt like him. Cat laid back downed as they developed a comfortable silence. That was another reason that Mark liked her, because she didn't feel the need to talk constantly.

By half time Cat was asleep and Mark too was exhausted from a long day. Standing he looked back down at the sleeping woman, trying to decided whether to wake her, put her in her bed or just take her with him to his. He hadn't slept better in eight years than when he'd fallen asleep with Cat. It wasn't just him that felt the difference, Nat said that Cat usually cried herself to sleep and was awake periodically. But the couple of nights that they'd spent together she had slept peacefully. Those facts made Mark's decision for him, he bent down and gently lifter her into his arms. As he got to his bed he flicked back the covers and put her down pulling the covers over her.

Stripping down to his boxers Mark turned all the lights and tv off before climbing in next to her. Almost as if sensing it was he she rolled towards him and shifted a little closer until she was against him. He smiled sleepily and closed his eyes wrapping his arms around her. No woman he'd ever been with sensed when he'd got in bed and moved in to him, most of them turned their backs and waited for him to go to them. He fell asleep amazed and happy.

Cat woke up the next morning cuddled up to Mark; she didn't even need to open her eyes to know it was he. Her head was on his chest and his arms were wrapped around her holding her close. Cats phone kept vibrating in her pocket.

"hello." She answered grumpily not bothering to check caller ID.

"Miss Ventura its Vince. How was your flight?"

"Vince no offence but I'm asleep so can we speed this up!"

"Yeah sorry to wake you up. We would like a meeting at 1:30 with you."

"Sure see you then." Before Cat could hang up.

"Do you know where Mark is? I can't get hold of him."

"What time you want him there?"

"2 o'clock at the arena."

"I'll tell him!" Cat hung up and dropped her phone to the floor. Resting her hand back on Mark's chest she shortly fell back to sleep.

Mark woke up not long after feeling hot breath on his chest. He looked down to see Cat still fast asleep; he very gently moved out from under her and went to shower. When he was dressed Mark called room service to get them some breakfast. Twenty minutes later the food was set out on the table and Mark went to wake Cat up. Mark sat on the edge of the bed and Cat turned towards him subconsciously. He leaned down a little.

"Darlin' wake up."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.  
"Breakfasts' here."

Cat flung back the covers and sat up, stretching her neck and back. Peeling off Marks jumper she stood and walked over to the table, with Mark stalking behind her. As they sat and ate Cat told him about the meetings that Vince had called. After breakfast Cat showered and they went their separate ways.

ONE WEEK LATER – JUDGEMENT DAY

Mark was preparing for his match tonight where he would take on Edge for the vacant World title. Cat had stayed away from him knowing he'd be in his zone, she didn't want to disturb him.

It was ten minutes before his match and he felt like her needed to see Cat for just a minute before he went out there. He knocked on the Diva's locker room door and wasn't surprised that Melina stepped out and shut the door behind her. The women were very secretive and protective of their own, although they bared all in the ring backstage was completely different.

"Is Cat in there?"

"Yeah she is, hold on I will get her."

The smiling Diva disappeared and a moment later Cat stepped into the corridor. She looked absolutely beautiful in skinny leg black jeans tucked into her black calf length boots a tight black tank top covered her torso.

"hey." Cat said looking up at him. "You ready for your match?"

"Yeah I just wanted to say thankyou."

"Mark I've been around you preparing for big matches, I know you like your space. You don't need to thank me." She flashed him a stunning smile.

"thankyou anyway."

Cat stunned him by leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Have a good match mark."

"See you later little girl!" she watched him walk towards the Gorilla position, half the women coming out of the locker room to watch it on the main screen.


	15. Chapter 16

Cat was royally pissed off at the screw job that had just occurred. They watched as Vickie began her spiel about winning and true champions, Cat decided that now was the time, standing in front of the Diva's she got all of their attention.

"girls I need your help. It may get you in trouble but its extremely important."

Almost every Diva in the company was in front of her and saw the pure emotion in her body.

"We're with you Cat." Beth said and they all nodded. "Tell us what you want us to do."

They were all in their street clothed but were more than ready to follow her orders, they all stood and gathered closer.

"Please can you stand in front of the ring between Mark and Vickie, don't say anything or react to the fans. I really need to get things off my chest."

Mark was in the ring going berserk as they expected him to, but he looked really confused as all of the Diva's walked past Vickie, Zach and Ryan. To Vickie's commendation she continued on with her speech as if they didn't exist, even though she was surprised as hell. Almost every Diva in the company was in their street clothes facing her, their faces not giving anything away, although Vickie did notice that Cat wasn't there and was confused but all excited about what exactly may be happening. Vickie delivered the remainder of her speech and then waited as the crowd went nuts. Looking down at Mark, Vickie saw his eyes light up signaling that Cat was behind her. She prepared herself for whatever was to come, the crowd obviously hadn't seen Cat yet.

"I've been sat backstage watching this and trying to figure out what to say. But Vickie gave me the perfect place to start. I still don't really know what to stay so I'm just going to tell you what I am thinking."

The arena was so quiet that you could gear a pin drop; Mark was stood in the ring looking dumbfounded. Cat was watching Mark.

"Vickie you were talking about true champions and what makes them. A true champion is someone who turns up for work and gives their blood, sweat and tears, even though they are truly devastated."

Cat began to slowly walk down the ramp past Vickie as she spoke, every person that had anything to do with the WWE knew that this was so much more than what was written in the scripts.

"A true champion is someone who gives his all and doesn't ask for anything in return apart from respect. He tries to forgive the woman who almost took a friend of his away. He flies across the country on a red eye flight after his most grueling match to watch his daughter's best friend graduate."

Cat had gotten to the line of Diva's; they stepped apart to let her through. Most were already sniffling and teary, Cat still hadn't broken eye contact with Mark.

"He watches from the background as she graduates because he doesn't want to draw attention to himself. He knows exactly when she needs a friend and calls at exactly the time when she needs it."

Cat began to walk up the ring steps and through the ropes.

"He knows that to make her smile he only needs to call her little girl or share her ice cream in the middle of winter. He knows that she has never slept better than she ahs in the past months."

Cat stepped into the ring and stood facing Mark. She could see a funny look in his eyes but didn't really understand. By now all of the Diva's including Vickie was bawling their eyes out, every eye in the entire arena was watching the two people in the ring. Vince and Jesse, like everyone else were glued to the screen, watching what was happening.

"That's my daughter!" Jesse muttered extremely proud of Cat.

Mark stepped closer to Cat and looked down directly into her soul. Cat dropped the microphone and decided to speak straight to him.

"A true champion doesn't care about age difference and just follows his heart. And he would know that I don't care about age, all that matters is how happy we make each other."

He still hadn't said anything and Mark could see the worry in her eyes.

"This is going to get us in a world of trouble." Mark grumbled.

"Mark I really don't give a fuck, because this is so much more important."

Mark smiled down at her and lifted his hands so one framed her jaw and the other brushed a little hair out of her face. Everyone watched with baited breath as he bent down and softly captured her lips in a tender kiss. The whole world seemed to evaporate as they shared their first kiss; Mark deepened the kiss and pulled her closer. He could vaguely hear the arena erupting; all his thoughts and feelings were centered on the perfect woman in his arms. After a couple of minutes Cat decided they should face the music and let the pay per view continue.

She very gently pulled back from the kiss and watched the genuine smile that spread across his face. Looking around them everyone was on their feet and the Diva's were all brushing away tears and smiling, Mark guided her to the ring rope and helped her out of the ring. As they made it backstage Vince and Jesse were there to meet them.

Cat was a little concerned about how her dad would accept this development. Jesse accepted it by smiling and shaking Marks' hand.

"Look after her Mark." He ordered and mark chuckled pulling Cat against him and wrapping his arms around her.

"I think you should tell Cat to look after me." Mark pretended to pout.

"Old man I'd take a bullet for ya!" Cat turned and winked at him to show that she was just teasing him. Mark hugged her tightly against him and dropped a kiss on her head. Cat turned to Vince.

"I'm sorry I fucked up!"

He just smiled gently and looked at her.

"Catarina you are my goddaughter, I may not like you breaking storylines or getting Mark out of character, but I am just glad that you two finally woke up and saw what everyone around you could see. You will be punished for it but we'll deal with that tomorrow, come and see me at 2pm at the arena."

"Thank you"


	16. Chapter 17

Cat squeezed Marks arm before she watched him stalk off down the corridor. One by one all the women around hugged her, with Melina being the last.

"I was wondering if you'd be able to give me some tips on wrestling and stuff like that sometime?"

"Sure, Melina you know if you ever need a chat or anything I'm just call or an email away."

The older Diva followed Beth and Natalya down the corridor, leaving Cat alone with her dad.

"Daddy I know that Mark's one of your best friends but I love him and I am not sorry for it!"

"Cat I know how you feel about him, I've known ever since you signed your contract to work here with him. Mark may be one of my best friends but so long as he doesn't hurt you and treats you right then we won't have a problem."

Jesse smiled and hugged his daughter holding her at arms length he looked into her face and saw the happiness and love shining in her eyes.

"I love you daddy."

"Love you too sweetie. I've never been more proud of you than I was tonight."

Cat hugged her dad again and went to get her bag from the locker room. Sitting on a travel case in the corridor, Cat was texting her mum, when her head was tilted up and strong lips were on hers. As son as she felt the lips she knew that it was Mark she never thought that she would ever get sick of kissing this man. She kissed Mark back and leaned up so he didn't have to bend down so much. Cat loved the way his lips felt on top of hers they were soft and gentle and he definitely knew how to use them. Cat wrapped her arms around his neck and nicked his bottom lip with her teeth. Slowly they pulled apart and breathing deeply he took hold of her hand and helped her off of the case.

"Let's go little girl. What do you want to eat?"

"Steak." Mark looked at her and smiled, wondering how on earth he found a woman so like him.

"And we need to talk as well." Mark threw their bags into the backseat of his rental and climbed into the drivers seat finding Cat playing with her phone again. "how's your mom?"

"Happy for us, she said I finally got you to smile properly."

"Nosy woman." Was all Mark said as he pulled out of the garage.

When they got to his hotel room Cat called room service while Mark changed into his sweats. She was stood looking out the window over the city, he went to stand behind her and she rested back against him as if they always did this. She felt incredibly safe in his arms and as if this was the place that she was supposed to be. Mark wrapped his large tattooed arms around her and they watched the lightening over the city.

"I didn't embarrass ya tonight did I?" For the first time in years Cat was worried about what she had done and to Mark she sounded vulnerable.

"Little girl you'd never embarrass me, especially not saying and doing what you did." Mark turned her around in his arms and looked down into her eyes. "Honestly you almost made me cry, and at the same time shocked the hell out of me."

"Sorry it was just something that I needed to do."

"Cat if you hadn't done something I was going to just abduct you and run away with you." He was pretending to be so serious and she couldn't help but laugh.

"So umm where do we go from here?" Cat asked when she had stopped laughing.

Mark bent down and pressed a very soft kiss to her lips before leaning back and looking into her eyes.

"You're mine. But I think that we take things slowly and just explore what this is. I can tell you right now that you understand me better than anyone ever has."

"Mark I feel the same about you. And for the record you are mine and anybody who has other ideas has to go through me!" Mark chuckled thinking that she was very sexy when she was protective.

A knock sounded at the door and she went over to let the room service guy in with their food. Sitting down they began to eat their steak in companionable silence. Neither of them needed to speak they just enjoyed the others company. Cat looked up to find Mark staring at her.

"Does my age bother you?" Cat asked and Mark just shook his head in response.

"Does mine bother you?"

"Not all, umm its kind of sexy." Cat blushed as Mark smirked at her.

"Sexy huh?" Cat nodded and began eating again. Mark loved how honest she was with him, when they finished eating he cleaned the table and joined Cat on the sofa to watch tele. Mark laid down and pulled her to lay in front of him, a replay of Judgment Day was on and they settled in to watch it. By the end of the pay per view Cat was asleep on her back in front of him. Mark was laid their watching her sleep in silence.

Leaning down Mark very softly kissed her awake, her lips very pliant under his, after a moment she began to kiss him back. Her lips parted and he took full control in the passionate kiss either had ever experienced. Pulling back to breath she looked up into his hazy eyes.

"You wanna stay with me tonight?" Mark asked.

"I sleep better next to you."

She smiled and stood up waiting for him to unfold himself from the sofa, grabbing her hand Mark turned off the tv and led her into the bedroom. He watched her pick up his shirt off the bed and disappeared in to the bathroom. Mark turned all the lights off but kept the blinds open to watch the storm. Stripping down to his boxers he laid watching the lightening and waiting for her to come out of the bathroom, the bathroom door opened and Cat stepped out in his shirt and tight black boy shorts. His eyes were glued to her from the moment the door opened. Watching her hips sway and seeing the tattoo's and seeing the tattoo's on her fit muscly legs he felt himself getting hard. Mark wanted to devour her but thye were taking things slowly and didn't want to scare her away.

He pulled the covers back so she could slide in, he then pulled the covers back up over her. Cat smiled and leaned over kissing him, she'd seen the way he was looking at her and decided to put him to the test. Marks arms immediately wrapped around her as he deepend the kiss. He rolled so they were facing and ran his hands across her back, one up to frame her face and the other down to rest on her hip. Cat gently nipped his bottom lip and heard Mark growl in response, he pulled her over to lay on top of his chest. He gently bit her lip and she growled back at him. When they were both desperate for air tey pulled back and saw the passion shining in the others eyes.

"Wow!" Was all Cat said.

"Don't test me little girl." She laughed softly, she could feel his hardness against her thigh and she glowed. "Darlin' my shirt looks much better on you."

Cat moved over a little so she was laid against his side and laid her head on his chest, with her hand splayed on his stomach. Marks arms curled around her and he kissed her forehead.

"Mark I know that we are trying to take this slow…" He looked down at her and wondered where exactly this was going. "I want you right now!"

He rolled and pinned her down and grinned, that was all he had wanted to hear all night. Their first night as an official couple and they displayed their love for each other at least four times that night. By the time they got woken in the morning they were still exhausted but incredibly happy.


	17. Chapter 18

2 YEARS LATER

Cat entered the arena and headed down the corridor into the darkest part of the arena, if she knew her husband than this is where his locker room would be, he hated being disturbed. It was hard to imagine but it had been two years since she had ruined all the storylines and told him how much she loved him in the middle of the ring in the middle of a pay per view. It had been an amazing two years, she never thought that he could be this loving and caring and sweet but everyday he surprised her with something knew. Some little piece of himself that he had kept hidden. They had no secrets, every facet of the others life was an open book, he'd trusted her enough to tell her all about his ex-wives and how scared he was of being hurt that way again.

Standing outside his locker room door she juggled their 1 year old daughter and knocked, being surprised when Glenn flung the door open and then immediately slammed it in her face again. Behind the door she heard him yell… "Mark its for you!" Standing in the corridor Cat grinned when Mark threw the door open in just a towel, she immediately ran her gaze up and over him with a smirk. The smile that spread across his face was one that she had come to know and love, it was the same smile that he had given her on their wedding, and on the day that Cassie was born. It was the same smile that he gave her everyday when he saw her.

Mark looked down at his wife and daughter and knew that he had never seen a more beautiful sight, this young woman had taught him how to love and be loved. He lifted Cassie out of Cats arms and pulled his wife into the room, Glenn was back on his position on the sofa watching football. Everything had changed in the past two years, is outlook on life was the complete opposite to what it was when this little girl raced back into his life. Pausing at the sofa he turned to Glenn and held out Cassie, Glenn was Cassie's godfather and loved nothing more than spending time with the little girl, everyone backstage loved Mark's daughter.

"Can you look after Cassie while I talk to my wife?"

Glenn held Cassie like she was breakable and nodded to Mark and Cat, he knew that they didn't get much private time and decided to take the baby down to catering to be with her extended family. As the door shut after Glenn, Mark picked Cat up and grinned when she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Hey little girl!" Mark sat with her on his lap, cat turned to straddle him, he was hers and no matter how long they were together she still got butterflies.

"Hey baby, surprise."

"Mmmm I like your surprises." He ran his hands down her sides and enjoyed the shivers that wracked her.

"I couldn't stand being at home without you any longer."

"Good. I love you and I love having my two women here with me." She bent down and kissed Mark softly.

"Baby I love you too. Ummm I have something to tell you."

"Shoot Darlin'."

"I'm pregnant." They were both silent for a moment before Mark pulled her down into a deep kiss. When they had to pull apart for breath Mark laid her on the sofa and got up to lock the door. Turning back to her Mark grinned and decided to show her exactly how happy he was to hear that he would have another child. Their life was beginning to take shape and he couldn't think of anything better than that.

…


End file.
